rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakhr
Drok is a character played by Naudez. He is a Bandosian shaman and mace-bearer of the Chosen Battalion. Biography Drok originally comes from the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon south of Port Sarim. One day, an adventurer clad in mithril armor came. He went passed him into the cold depths of the cavern, throwing an explosive at a nearby wall. Drok followed, wondering what was going on. The adventurer had blown a hole through the wall, leading into a hidden room. Drok noticed many different things inside, most noticably two ice giants. The adventurer charged at the giants, shattering one's leg. The giant fell to the ground, and he then swung his warhammer into its face with a two-handed swing. The other giant managed to hit the adventurer with its mace, sending him flying back. He slammed against the wall, slowly looking up. The giant kicked the adventurer's head, sending him into the wall again and knocking him unconcious. The ice giant rose its mace as Drok decided that the room must be worth fighting for and threw his spear at it. The spear impaled the giant, though this caused it to turn around and approach him. Drok ran to the adventurer, evading the giant and taking the adventurer's shield, throwing it at its face. The giant stumbled back as he took the adventurer's warhammer and ran forward, swinging into its leg and causing it to fall. He leaped at the giant's head, shattering it and ending the fight. Drok then searched the room, finding a chest full of golden coins, several books written in some strange language, innumerous strange objects that confused him and small, gold-trimmed suits of adamant armor lining the walls. There was a locked metal trapdoor as well. He liked the adventurer's armor more than the others, so he took the mithril from him. Realizing that the armor didn't fit him, he destroyed most of the plates trying to get it to do so. Now with a warhammer, square shield, medium helmet, gauntlets and chainmail, Drok felt that he was ready to leave his home and see the land above. He left, taking the coins, books and destroyed mithril plates with him in a sack. Drok, carrying the heavy sack, barely made it up the ladder. He headed past Port Sarim, and approached the walls of Falador. He saw a hole in the ground, which he entered the city through. Shortly after, a guard saw Drok and yelled at him, calling him a monster. He was attacked by the guard, who he easily fought off. Moving forward, he saw many more guards. Deciding the city was not safe, he turned and saw a crumbled wall. Drok quickly left the city, venturing north. Drok eventually stumbled upon a group of Bandosians in the woods led by an ourg named Gorbuk. He was told that Gorbuk was the Chosen Commander, destined to lead Bandosians to victory over the world. Drok was amazed by his luck, deciding that it must have been the will of the Big High War God. Battalion Days Braving the Batmans After the conquest of Goblin Village, Drok made himself at home. The next morning, though, he'd be awakened by the loud yells of "MORNING!" by Muzzgut. Drok, believing the morning to be "attacking his ears with loud noise" began to hate morning. Muzzgut, who loved the morning, wanted to find where the morning came from. Noticing that the morning seemed to come from the east, Muzzgut convinced some battalion members (of particular note being Yokrad, a warrior named Spike and Drok) to search for the morning with him. Drok agreed so that once the morning was found, he could smash it. The group ventured east in search of the morning, eventually coming across a massive wall. Muzzgut created a portal allowing them to cross, bringing them closer. The sky became dark as they approached the swamps of Morytania. After crossing the river salve, the band of Bandosians stopped at the local bar for a drink, causing the werewolves great confusion. They passed through the swamps and came across the Barrows, discovering their crypts. After being attacked by the vengeful spirits, they fled, though Drok questioned why they left. Spike decided to stay behind and the they passed through Burgh de Rott. The battalion noticed a "batman" along the way, startled by the strange creature. They made their way into Meiyerditch using a crude boat made at the docks. Another batman noticed Muzzgut, asking why he was so fat. Muzzgut replied by asking why the batman was so ugly. The creature attacked Muzzgut, but Muzzgut defended himself with fire magic. The fire did nothing to it, so Muzzgut grabbed it by the head and threw it away. They quickly fled the scene, climbing onto the walls and nearing Castle Drakan. Several batmans noticed them, surrounding the battalion. Muzzgut quickly teleported them back to the village, ending their trip to Morytania. New Warriors Drok and a troll named Billy Goat were sent to recruit goblins at the Plain of Mud. Drok and Bill were stopped by a goblin, asking why they were there. Drok explained that they were recruiting goblins for the Chosen Commander, but the goblin didn't believe him. Bill angered the goblin, causing it to throw a rock at him. The rock bounced off of his head, and Bill threw a rock back at the goblin, causing it to fall into a fire and die. The two encountered another goblin, who called Drok's name stupid. He replied by saying the goblin's face was stupid, which confused the goblin, wondering how Drok knew his name. He said that he was smart, causing the goblin to attack him, shouting "thinkers must die!" The goblin was easily defeated and knocked out. After making their way to the entrance, they were stopped again by two goblin guards. Again, Drok explained that they were recruiting goblins for the Chosen Commander. The guards brought them to one of the goblin priests, and Drok explained again that they were recruiting for the Chosen Commander. The priest brought Drok to the altar, getting the goblins' attention. Drok gave the goblins a speech, finally recruiting them to Gorbuk's battalion. First Course After being sent with Muzgutt to locate resources, the two visited a strange temple, coming across a man in armor and green robes. The man spoke to Drok, asking what he was doing. Drok told him he was looking for "courses" for the Chosen Commander. The man was confused by this, but then dirt and rocks started falling from the ceiling. Drok thought the courses were falling from the "cave sky" but the man thought it was a giant mole. More fell, until a "sky lobster" dug through and landed on the ground. The ant glared at them, but then a ball of energy appeared on the floor. The sky lobster investigated, but the ball exploded and caused the ground to collapse, sending them all to the area below. Drok woke up later in a cave with Muzgutt, a huge warrior in red armor with a mace kicked Drok's possesion's to him. Drok thanked him, but was attacked. Drok blocked the attack, greatly damaging his shield. He swung at the warrior, but had no effect on him. After dodging attacks from the warrior and failing to wake up Muzgutt, an axe contained within a magic barrier appeared. The warrior slowly walked to the axe, and Drok threw a rock. The rock bounced off, so Drok prodded the barrier with a rock and was blown away. The warrior struck the barrier several times, failing to damage it. The sky lobster started firing magic attacks at the barrier, causing the warrior to question Drok. After asking about who else came with him, he told him to look for the lobster, so Drok left and taunted the warrior's sluggishness along the way. Drok found the lobster, then after being rushed back by the warrior, told him he found the lobster. The warrior told him to smash it, but the lobster destroyed the barrier with three powerful spells. The warrior tried to get to the axe, but he was slowed down too much by his armor to reach it quickly. He kicked away the ant and flung his mace at Drok, but he threw his damaged shield at the mace, destroying it. Drok stopped the mace with a swing of his hammer and charged to the axe, grabbing it. The axe began to send Drok its power, and he attacked the warrior with the new weapon. The weapon pierced his armor, shocking the warrior. He blocked the rest of Drok's attacks until Drok absorbed the last of the axe's power, causing it to vanish. He borrowed Muzgutt's staff, attacking him with an earth blast. He cast another earth blast, defeating him. Muzgutt woke up and Drok quickly dropped his staff on the unconcious warrior, then they found a large ore deposit next to them. They headed back to the village to report to Gorbuk. Delving into the Dungeon Drok, Yokrad and Muzzgut were sent to an underground area to explore. After making their way into an open area, they were attacked. Drok threw his shield at an enemy, then an archer taunted him, saying he was defenseless. Drok hurled his weapon, causing the archer to take said mace to the face. They continued, entering a storeroom. A spirit appeared, threatening them. A strange, intelligent and arrogant sounding voice came from Muzzgut, arguing with the spirit. The spirit trapped Drok in a small hole and fought Muzzgut. Drok escaped by climbing up a chain, then searched for a way to attack the spirit. Drok found orbs containing spells, throwing one at the spirit. The orb made the spirit more powerful, though the next orb binded it in place. Drok threw another orb at Muzzgut, giving him the orbs power. Muzzgut used the spell, though it had no visible effect. The spirit was released and deflected Drok's last orb, sending a massive spell at Muzzgut. The spell Muzzgut used deflected the attack, sending it back at the spirit. The spirit was "defeated" and vanished. A strange spear and scroll fell from the ceiling, Drok taking the spear and Muzzgut learning a new spell from the scroll. After leaving the room, they were stopped by a massive brute. After normal attacks barely affected it, Muzzgut grabbed Drok and threw him at the brute, Drok holding his shield in front of him and crashing into it. After a few more attacks, the brute was defeated and they made their way to the end of the underground area. The spirit was waiting for them there. Drok used his spear to attack the spirit, finding it had incredible magic ability. The spirit was struck by powerful lightning spells, while Muzzgut prepared another spell. Muzzgut's spell caused powerful suction, though this failed to affect the spirit. A white blob appeared on Muzzgut's head, and the voice scolded him. After an intense battle, Drok managed to use all of the remaining power in the spear, appearing as a cloud above him. The cloud flew over the spirit, unleashing a devastating beam of magical energy, causing the spirit to scream in agony. The spirit teleported out of the beam, and was again "defeated." The spirit taunted Drok, telling him his spear was the only reason they won before vanishing a final time. The three returned to the village, Drok bringing the now ordinary mithril spear with him. Run and Seek After a slave game between a goblin and a mage ended in the goblin being kicked through a portal, Yokrad, Drok and Muzzgut ran through the portal, chasing after the goblin. They were stopped by a strange voice, which thne took the form of a small girl. Yokrad told Drok to kill the girl, but it was too fast for him to hit. Another strange voice entered Drok's head, telling him that he should run away. After Drok refused, the voice tried speaking to Yokrad, who also refused. The girl was revealed to actually be an elder demon, attacking Yokrad. The demon flung Yokrad away while the voice, being impressed by the battalion's bravery, revealed itself to be the Mahjarrat Thane Krios. Thane mocked the demon, then summoned a zombie to attack. Drok stabbed it in the back with his spear after the zombie distracted it. After eventually being defeated, the goblin was found. Yokrad told Drok to kill the goblin, but after Drok sliced the goblin's wooden shield in half, Thane walked by and spoke to the goblin. He eventually recruited the goblin and teleported away with it, leaving the battalion to their usual buisiness. Potato Moss While an average day in the village passed by, the Mahjarrat Ptolemos appeared in the village. He was attacked and retreated, but still managed to steal wyvern hide from the Battalion. Drok believed him to be an annoying dark mage that appeared in his dreams, and decided that he must find and defeat him. Later, Drok found this opportunity when Yokrad's pendant randomly brought himself and Drok to Yu'biusk, where Ptolemos somehow sensed a disturbance. He appeared at Yu'biusk in the form of an ourg spirit, but Yokrad's pendant revealed his real self. Drok was eager to attack, and tried to assault Ptolemos at his first chance, which was Yokrad's pendant telling him to fight. Yokrad himself scolded Drok and told him to stop. Ptolemos then told Yokrad he wanted to buy goblins from him, and they settled on a price. Ptolemos tried to teleport to get the money for the trade, but was unable to. Yorkad suggested going through the nearby portal, which exploded as Ptolemos tried to enter it. As soon as this happened, Drok readied a spell while Yokrad was controlled by his pendant. Drok helped Yokrad fight with his magic as Yokrad fought Ptolemos using his powers. Ptolemos taunted Bandos while he controlled Yokrad. Eventually, Ptolemos moved away from Yokrad, and Bandos summoned the goblin priests that were recently buried in the nearby ground by a certain adventurer. They were of little use as Ptolemos opened a crevice in the ground, returning the priests to the depthes of Yu'biusk. Ptolemos transformed into a fiery bird, Yokrad smashing it with his mace. Drok saw an ant crawling on his mace, pointing it out to Yokrad. He smashed his mace into the ground and flung off the ant. Yokrad grew in size, Ptolemos seeing no other option at this point besides taking his pendant. He eventually took the pendant from Yokrad and threw it into the distance. Yokrad was returned to normal as he fought Ptolemos, while Drok dashed to the pendant as it hit the ground. Taking it and putting it on, Drok was given the pendants powers and sent Ptolemos into the sea of goop surrounding the plane. Ptolemos emerged and was attacked once more by Yokrad while Drok prepared his finishing blow, sending an immensely powerful spell which blasted Ptolemos into the goop. They stared at the goop, but only a bubble of air returned. Yokrad took the pendant and spawned another portal, the two leaving. Ptolemos left the goop in ant form, appearing battered. He left the plane to recover from the battle. Sneak Attack Drok was on guard duty in the village, when it began to rain. He continued patrolling, when a familiar voice was heard. The red warrior Drok defeated a year ago yelled, before appearing in front of him. He sent a fire spell at Drok using his sword, but he blocked it with his shield. Drok sent a spell at the warrior, but he jumped over it and landed behind Drok. Drok turned, and the warrior attacked him with a strange red spell. Drok channeled his energy, sending a green spell back, sending the warrior into the wall. He laughed at Drok, telling him that his power couldn't hurt a god. Drok replied, saying "Big High War God strong, other gods weak." The warrior took off his helmet, telling Drok he was too weak to fight him and to search for power, then face him again. Drok asked where he'd find him, and the warrior replied saying he'd know when he had the power. He told Drok he'd show mercy this time, causing a goblin to attack shouting "Merciful must die!" before being killed by a spell. Drok then set out to find the power to confront the warrior. To be continued... Missing in Action Gorbuk arrived at the village, calling forth the battlion. Drok, Yokrad, Andrew, another half-giant with huge muscles named Gonad, a goblin inventor named rumblegut, and a human warrior with a halberd gathered in front of Gorbuk, ready for his speech. Gorbuk stated that it had been a week since he had been back, and that while he was gone he found a cave which he was interested in. Gorbuk sent the six to Trollheim to explore the cave. Upon their arrival, they found many dead dwarves littering the ground. They ventured through the cave, a speeding minecart darting at them. Everyone got out of the way and Gonad dropped his rock, causing the cart to fly through the air and spraying its contents throughout the area. The dust cleared as a spear flied at Drok, but this was deflected by the human warrior. Drok thanked him and took his shield, the group charging to the source of the spear. They ran over a bridge, which blew up near the end. Gonad leaped across while everyone else came to a screeching halt. The H.A.M. member on the other side sent a minecart at Gonad, but he blocked it. Drok created a stone platform and the other five followed. Andrew started fighting the H.A.M. member and a few others joined in, while Drok and Gonad watched. They continued, encountering an armored H.A.M. member, challenging Yokrad. He accepted the challenge, stepping in to fight the cultist, while an explosion blocked the entrance to the member's area. Ten H.A.M. members appeared, fighting the group. Drok impaled one with a spear of earth, Andrew slashed down a few, the human warrior attacked a few from a distance with his halberd and Gonad smashed the rest. They returned to Yokrad's challenge room, Gonad digging through the entrance while Drok sat on a crude stool made from earth. After Yokrad defeated the H.A.M. member, the group entered the room, heading into another. A massive creature the size of a large troll appeared, swinging its mace at Gonad. He held off the large creature while Drok planted his shield in the ground, charging a spell. The human warrior helped while Yokrad commented that the fight was stupid. Drok sent his spell at the ceiling above himself, causing a large crevice to form. The crack grew as rocks and dirt fell, causing the giant to notice Drok. He attacked him, but Drok deflected the swing with his staff, being thrown to the ground in the process. As the giant prepared to finish Drok, but was stabbed in the legs by Andrew. The ceiling opened, causing a large boulder to roll out and fall at the giant. The human warrior hit the giant in the head, causing it to stumble away. The boulder landed with an impact, sending Drok stumbling back. The giant faceplanted into a lamp, catching on fire and dying. Drok, after being asked by Andrew, put on the fire by spraying mud all over the giant. Yokrad left, and Gorbuk appeared, commenting on the "drone." He asked how he fought, and then on other news of what happened. After being told of the H.A.M., he put Drok in charge and told him to make sure slaves repaired the bridge. Drok noticed that Yokrad was gone, heading off to find him. He found him in the western portion of the caves, facing the wall. Drok asked what he was doing, Yokrad saying he was doing nothing. He commented on how he wasn't worthy of being second in command, and how he had trouble with the H.A.M. member. Drok tried reminding him that he was still the Chosen Commander, but Yokrad wasn't sure anymore, believing Bandos had forsaken him. The two were then teleported away for seemingly no reason. They arrived in the mountains of an unknown area, scouts noticing them as they arrived. Yokrad pointed out symbols on the ground next to them, believing it was the work of Bandos. An old man appeared, telling Yokrad he was wrong. He claimed the symbols were of the Elder Gods, and that they were chosen to kill the Young Gods. Yokrad was convinced to follow the "Elder Gods" immediately, but Drok was unsure of this and questioned Yokrad, first believing him to be brainwashed. Drok suspiciously agreed to kill the Young Gods, but kept to himself that he would not kill the Big High War God. After Yokrad told Drok they wouldn't kill Bandos, Drok agreed. Yokrad stated that they couldn't go back to the Battalion. After Drok asked why, he stated that it was because Gorbuk was not the Chosen Commander. Drok asked if he could take his possessions, but the old man teleported them all into the area. Yokrad told Drok that they should get some rest before heading to sleep. Drok, unsure of what was to come, barely managed to close his eyes. Drok's days in the Battalion were over, and Drok was now expected to kill gods. What was to happen in the days ahead? Drok fell asleep, awaiting sunrise. More Treachery After starting the day, Yokrad, Drok, Andrew and some soldiers made their way to the spy camp, ready for a fight. Once close, they fired a trebuchet at the camp, hitting one of the houses. The soldiers rushed through Saradominists and ballista fire into the camp, a few Saradominists making their way to the three, but were easily defeated. The camp was soon overcome, alerting Armadylean and Serenist forces. Their armies charged at the camp, surprising the Bandosian forces. Yokrad put Andrew in charge of the artillery, while Drok volunteered to help with ammunition. They began firing a trebuchet, cannons and ballistas at the opposing armies, who neared the camp. Drok helped load the trebuchet faster, while Andrew directed the attacks. The cannons and ballista eventually ran out of ammo, Drok running over to the cannons, straining himself trying to resupply them. The old man reappeared, telling the Yokrad he found the mountain he was looking for. He then created a portal, which Yokrad, Drok and Andrew entered. Some soldiers followed, the rest staying behind to fight. They arrived near the mountain, unsure of how to climb to the top. Yokrad eventually spotted a path, leading the other two up. They encountered a dead end, but Drok created a crude stone staircase. At the top, they entered a small cave, finding a sceptre on an altar. Yokrad told Drok to take the sceptre, which he cautiously did. The mountain shook as the three were teleported out, appearing near a city. They witnessed massive creatures destroying a city, shocked by what they were seeing. The old man appeared again, Yokrad questioning what he had done. The old man replied, stating that it wasn't him who did it, Yokrad was. He took his true form, a creature resembling a human-sized black demon. He flew away, leaving the three to wonder what to do next. Timely Demise Drok and Andrew came across a warrior in gold-trimmed armor near a city under attack by one of the creatures. After realizing they all had a common goal, they travelled to an island to stop the leader of the creatures from escaping its imprisonment. The warrior told Drok to cast water spells at a nearby plant, which started growing to a massive size. Minions of the old man appeared and attacked them, but where fought off eventually. The plant burst open and revealed another massive creature, which sent the leader of the other creatures from escaping. The old man was killed and the three finished their buisiness, returning to everyday life. The Red Axe Drok was sent with some goblins to aid a troll camp fighting against the Red Axe, where he organized some forces and sent a squad of goblins and trolls to attack a chaos dwarf encampment. The squad rushed through the caverns and crashed into the chaos dwarves, but they had time to prepare and fought off the squad. They moved ahead and found four large troll guards protecting a passage. Four hand cannoneers fired at the guards, but one of their cannons exploded and killed them. Colonel Eitri, the leader of the dwarves, attacked a troll's legs, but the troll planted his massive shield into the ground and hit the Colonel on the head with his club. The troll hid behind the shield and tried to grab the Eitri from behind it, but was attacked and quickly defeated. Later, the Colonel, a gnomish mage from Arposandra named Glawth and the Red Axe forces invaded the troll caverns and set up for battle. After finding out about this, Drok sent Andrew alongside many goblins and trolls. They charged into their enemies, fiercely fighting against them. Glawth used illusion magic to become invisible and powerful spells to defeat any enemies they hit, while Andrew strapped a goblin to his arm as a shield and fought the dwarves. The trolls destroyed their multicannons and attacked the cannoneers' tower, but the dwarves poured hot oil on them. Eventually, dwogres and a chaos giant appeared and massacred the Bandosian forces, leaving only Andrew. Eitri decided to use Andrew in an experiment, having his men confiscate any metallic objects, runes or tablets from Andrew. They took him into their base and sent him into a machine along with a dwarf, combining the two and turning Andrew into a hybrid. His memories were removed and Andrew became a brainwashed minion of the Red Axe and follower of Zamorak. Description Drok resembles most other hobgoblins, though his clothing and armor are fairly different. Drok wears a dark gray robe with a thin, long brown coat and blessed and enchanted amulet with a Bandosian character. His armor is a full suit of mithril platemail, repaired and made to fit him by a dwarf. He also wears a set of leather armor under his robes and platemail. In public, Drok usually wears a thick piece of beige cloth around his face and ears. Personality Drok is friendly, though he has a short temper which can immediately change his attitude depending on the situation. He is less aggressive than most other Bandosians, but will often attack if he becomes angry. It is easy to gain and lose his attention and he often tries to learn new things. Abilities Drok does well in combat with both melee and magic. His strength is increased by the amulet he wears, making him even stronger than a normal hobgoblin. He is also good at throwing weapons. Drok has the ability to cast magic without runes and use lunar spells. He is particularly skilled with earth magic and discovered how to use tumbleweed spells, which cause dehydration to those hit by them. Gallery Don't make him angry.png|You won't like him when he's angry. Broav.png|Drok's pet broav. Drok 1.png|Drok sitting by a fire in his "clothes." Drok 2.png|Drok in his mithril platemail. Drok.png|Drok with his staff, as he is usually seen Drok 4.png|Drok with his banner and a better view of his shield. Drok 5.png|Drok with his Bandosian staff of earth and Book of War. Drok 6.png|Drok wielding the powerful staff of a deceased Mahjarrat. Trivia *His name wasn't always Drok. He originally had a different name, but he found the name embarrassing and has been known by his current name since he joined the Battalion. *He is able to speak in almost perfect English from his time spent in human cities, though he tends not to when he doesn't feel it's needed. *He is interested in and often searches for the "Major Rats," and has had some success in doing so. *With the aid of Oof and Yokrad, Drok has defeated two Mahjarrat, one of which was killed. Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Hobgoblins Category:Male Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Bandosian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Battlemage Category:Shaman